Hanging By a Moment
by GomaMizu
Summary: Just some sappy and angsty Taishiro content...Sequel to my fic


Hanging By A Moment  
by GomaMizu

A/N - I don't own Digimon, don't own the song either. I kind of re-iterated some of the events of "Tears of Pearls," but I think it helped the story. You don't need to have read that to understand this, either, even if it is the sequel. Several people requested a sequel to "Tears of Pearls," and who am I to let down the fans? ^-^ The lyrics are as they appear in the liner notes, not as they are actually sung. And I apologize for the many times I changed POV's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth_

**~Koushiro's POV~**

'It can't be' I thought to myself. They must know each other better than I thought they did. Tears were blinding my vision, and even as they walked out the door I just knew that I couldn't do anything to interfere with what will happen. I just sat on my bed, knowing the next time I see them that they'll have their arms around each other, sharing a knowing look. We had been at my home when we finally confronted Taichi. He knew he had it coming, the way he was stringing both Yamato and myself along.

We brought him here and forced him to choose one of us. I knew it would hurt...and I was hoping that I wouldn't get the short side of the stick. I never really found out though. Taichi walked out the door saying he needed to think. Yamato didn't say a word to me as he left, and I knew he was probably following Taichi. I sighed. Actually, I think I knew it would be those two. 

_Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

**~Taichi's POV~**

I don't blame Yamato for following me. I wish he hadn't have though. It just makes this that much harder. At least, it did until he told me to follow my heart. I smiled, feeling much better. There was just one little problem. Now that I'm free from Yamato's heart...Oh, no. Koushiro doesn't know yet! 

"Sorry, I have to run, and quick!" I apologized to Yamato. I ran all the way back to Koushiro's home. 

I knocked quietly on his bedroom door. He opened it, looking a bit surprised to see me. 

"You've decided?" He asked me. I nodded. 

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held on to_

"It's..." Koushiro started asking, but stopped. I had a feeling that he was probably going to say 'It's Yamato, isn't it?' 

_I'm standing here till you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

**~Koushiro's POV~**

We stood there in silence for a while. Taichi probably knew what I was thinking, but I wasn't about to vocalize it. 

"It's you." Taichi finally said, putting his hand under my chin and bringing my eyes to look into his. "It's never been anyone but you, Koushiro." He said, leaning down to kiss me. 

When we finally broke away, I had to ask, "Yamato is completely out of the picture?" Taichi nodded. 

"It was hard to do...I really do have feelings for you both. It's just..." Taichi quit talking, but I knew what he was thinking. 

"Arigato, Taichi, arigato..." I said. 

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete_

**~Taichi's POV~**

"No, Koushiro, thank you. It took me a while to realize that your calm, rational, logical thinking balances out my stubborn hard-headedness. With Yamato, I think it was that he's the same way I am...which is probably why we always fighting." I told him as we cuddled on the bed. 

He didn't react quite like I expected, but I knew he was smiling on the inside, the way his eyes lightened up. The rest of his face made him look like he was deep in thought, which didn't surprise me one bit. 

"So...what, besides what you just told me, made you decide on me?" He asked me. I had to think on that for a few moments. 

"I think you need me." 

_I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me_

**~Koushiro's POV~**

Did I hear him right? I need him?! Where did he get that idea? 'Don't question it! Just enjoy it!' I told myself. What did he mean by that though? 

"Taichi?" I began, a bit unsure of myself. 

"Yes? What is it?" He asked. 

"What did you mean by that? You know, that I need you..." I asked, wanting to know for sure what he meant. I mean, I could have survived if he had chosen Yamato...Couldn't have I? 

'No, you would have just locked yourself away, cried for a few days, stay depressed, and pray that you would die soon because you weren't with him...' I told myself. 

"Don't answer." I said just as he opened his mouth to answer me. "I think you're right." I said as I leaned back and looked into his eyes. "I do need you." 

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

He's probably the only reason I'm still here. The promise of seeing him each day made my life just that much brighter. The prospect of not being there with him...Just made life not worth living... 

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

**~Taichi's POV~**

How could I have been so foolish? Why did I ever think that I had felt something for Yamato? 

Did I run from my feelings? Was I questioning myself and just run to the next person that came along...who happened to be Yamato? 

_I don't know what I'm diving into_

Go ahead, question me. I'm not exactly sure of myself either... What am I jumping into? Is this really right? 

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I swear time froze as we just sat there, thinking of questions that we wanted to ask each other, just thinking better of actually asking them. It was bad enough that he asked me why I said that I thought he needed me... which is something that just can't be answered. 

_There is nothing else to lose_

There's nothing to lose now...I almost lost both of them with my selfishness... 

_There is nothing else to find_

**~Koushiro's POV~**

Luck...Pure, dumb luck...That's all it is, I try to convince myself, but I knew better than that. If he had chosen differently, would someone else have loved me the same way I wonder...Would I have been able to accept them into my heart? 

I guess I don't need to ask these questions anymore though...He chose me...The quiet, thinking one over the...hmmm....I'm not quite sure how I'd describe Yamato... But I'm not going to. It's over... and I feel... free... 

_There's nothing in the world that could change my mind_

**~Taichi's POV~**

"Before you say anything else to make either of us doubt this again," I began, hoping that he'd stay quiet while I attempt to say this... "I'm sorry I betrayed you, and myself in the process." I had to apologize for this whole mess. "I didn't know my own feelings." I admitted. "And, now, I hope you won't worry because...It's over, and nothing could make me change my mind." I bent down to look into those eerie black eyes..."I love you, Izumi Koushiro...and nothing will ever change that..." 

_There is nothing else_

I didn't pause for too long...I had to get this out..."You're the only person I want to share my life with...Nothing else in the world matters more to me than you." My voice was barely above a whisper as I said this. I wrapped my arms around him tighter as if to prove my point. 

Koshiro smiled up at me. "I know." He said just as quietly. "You mean just as much to me." 

We smiled at each other, and somehow, our lips met and we kissed. 

"Forever?" I asked as we came up for breath. 

"Forever." Was the answer I recieved. And I felt the weight of the shame I had carried lifted off my chest since I first created this whole mess. 


End file.
